Wild Ponies
by KelaBelle
Summary: Everyone told her he was bad news, but she didn't listen, instead she fell in love with him, not knowing he was going to leave bruises on her body.


**Wild Ponies **- Oneshot

_Everyone told her he was bad news, but she didn't listen, instead she fell in love with him, not knowing he was going to leave bruises on her body._

**

* * *

**

"Wild Ponies"- Kellie Pickler

She was a beautiful girl  
She was wild as the wind  
On top of the world  
Till she fell in love with him  
Everyone told her that he was bad news  
A boy goin nowhere ain't no good for you

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you no wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

The first time he hit her  
Was right after church  
He said he was sorry  
But it only got worse  
Now she's not the same girl  
That she used to be  
He's breaking her spirit  
He's fencing her dreams

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

She went out for groceries  
Just an ordinary day  
She realized she was just a block from the interstate  
She sat at the stop light  
The wheel in her hands  
And when the light changed  
She knew this was her chance

Wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
Baby, run  
Run  
Run away

**

* * *

**

Nate Archibald. Those two words make me feel sick, I fell in love with him, and I shouldn't of. People told me he was trouble, they all said the same thing, my dad warned me, my mom warned me and even my brother warned me. But I still didn't listen, it was like he had put me under a magic spell to fall in love with him, because thats how it felt. I met him in college, he was generally sweet to me, I thought I was the luckest girl in the world to have the perfect man, but I was wrong. Once our relationship was strong, he started to hit me. The first time he did it he told me he was sorry and that he just lost his temper. But then it started to become a routine, every day coming from work he'd literally give an a exscuse for hitting me. For example I forgot to make the bed sheets, so he swung for me and ended up giving me a black eye. I would put so much make up on too cover up all my bruises so no one would find out what he was doing. My dad and brother even started to think he was a nice person, they would invite us round and Nate would put the good act on, but then once we were home again he would show his true colours and started hitting me once more.

It wasn't until the one day after I got home from my friends, that I noticed his phone was on the table ringing, seeing as it was probably Chuck or someone I decided to answer it, but when I heared a ladys voice on the end of the phone saying she was Nate's girlfriend, I lost it. He came through the living room asking me what was wrong. I screamed at him saying he was a cheat and a sick bastard and that I wanted him out of my house. But he didn't do what I said, instead he grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me, until I kicked him in the leg, which set him off for a second or too, until he grabbed me again and started hitting my head of the wall. After that he went straight upstairs to bed acting like everythnig was normal like he always did after a fight, but this time I stayed awake crying, until no more tears would shed.

Thinking for over 2 hours, I knew I couldn't handle this no more, if I stayed here, he would either end up killing me or I'd end up killing myself. So I did what I needed to do and slowly grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe without waking him and hurried to my car, leaving him for good, getting away from the man who was causing the bruises. Once in my car, I drove off forgetting about about Nate forgetting about how he hurt me or how he cheated on me and most of all forgetting how I loved him, I'd done it, I was free to me once again. To be the Jenny I was before I had met him.

* * *

A/N- I love Jenny And Nate, and I know this was kind of sad and horrible about Nate, but the crazy idea came to my head and I just wanted to write it, Review!


End file.
